Production staff
This is a list of Kaiba production staff. :Note: Information in parentheses indicates part or parts of the show worked on: ::[number] = episode number'' ::''OP = opening'' ::''ED = ending'' Production leaders ;Director and original creator: Masaaki Yuasa ;Sound Director: Keiichi Momose ;Animation: Masahiko Kubo (ED) ;Assistant Animation Director: Masahiko Kubo (two) ;Background design: Jamie Vickers (six) ;Effect Design: Masahiko Kubo (twelve) ;Planning: Masao Maruyama ;Prop design: Takayuki Hamada (one, two, twelve) ;Setting design cooperation: Yasunori Miyazawa (one, two, twelve) ;Theme song performance: Seira Kagami ;Music: Yoshida Kiyoshi ;Character design: Nobutake Ito ;Chief Animation Director: Nobutake Ito (two) Script writers Akitoshi Yokoyama (two, three, seven) Eun Young Choi (five) Masaaki Yuasa (one-twelve) Michio Mihara (four) Tomoya Takahashi (six) Storyboard artists Akitoshi Yokoyama (two, three, seven, nine) Eun Young Choi (five, eight) Jamie Vickers (episode six) Masaaki Yuasa (one, ten-twelve) Masahiko Kubo (ED) Michio Mihara (four) Tomoya Takahashi (six) Episode directors Akitoshi Yokoyama (two, three, seven, nine) Eun Young Choi (five, eight) Masaaki Yuasa (OP; one, ten, twelve) Masahiko Kubo (eleven) Michio Mihara (four) Tomoya Takahashi (six) Unit directors Masaaki Yuasa (OP) Masahiko Kubo (ED) Executive producers Hiroshi Hirayama (VAP) Jungo Maruta (Madhouse) Naoki Takamizawa (WOWOW) Producers Hiroyuki Kitaura (WOWOW) Manabu Tamura (VAP) Yukiko Ninokata (Madhouse) Animation direction Akira Honma (two) Eun Young Choi (five, eight) Jamie Vickers (six) Masahiko Kubo (ten) Michio Mihara (ep 4) Nobutake Ito (OP; five episodes) Ryoutarou Makihara (eleven) Key animation Aiko Wakatsuki (five episodes) Akiko Taniguchi (six, nine) Akira Amemiya (three, seven) Akira Honma (seven) Akitoshi Yokoyama (twelve) Atsuko Yamazaki (three) Chuji Nakajima Emi Kamiishi (three) Eun Young Choi (five, eight, eleven) Hideki Hamasu (nine, twelve) Hideki Kakita (eleven) Hidetoshi Owashi (eleven) Hiromi Hata (seven episodes) Hirotaka Marufuji (three) Hiroyuki Nishimura (twelve) Hitomi Hasegawa (three) Ikuo Kuwana (seven) Jamie Vickers (three, five, six, eleven) Jun Uemura (one) Kaori Komori (seven) Katsuzo Hirata (one) Kenichi Yamaguchi (OP; one, nine, ten, twelve) Kouichi Arai (two, five, six) Mariko Ishikawa (eleven) Masafumi Nakagawa (six) Masahiko Kubo (eight, ten-twelve) Masashi Karino (three) Meiying Hong (five) Michio Mihara (three episodes) Miki Wasada (eight episodes) Mikine Kuwabara (one, nine, twelve) Nagisa Nakajima (three, seven) Naoyuki Asano (eleven) Natsuko Shimizu (ten episodes) Nobumasa Shinkawa (six, eight, nine) Nobutake Ito (nine, twelve) Nozomi Goto (six) Ryouko Nakano (three) Ryoutarou Makihara (eight episodes) Shouko Nishigaki (six episodes) Soichiro Matsuda (three) Takaaki Wada (three) Takashi Kawaguchi (six) Takayuki Hamada (OP; seven episodes) Takeo Shudou (two) Takuo Noda (six, nine, twelve) Tetsuro Karai (one) Tomohiro Kamitani (twelve) Yuichiro Sueyoshi (OP) Yuko Yazaki (two) 2nd key animation Aiko Wakatsuki (eleven) Akiko Taniguchi (two, seven, eleven) Chihiro Hayashi (six) Etsuko Kawano (six, eleven) Hiromi Hata (two) Masafumi Nakagawa (two) Masaki Matsumura (six) Midori Uchiyama (ten, eleven) Miki Wasada (eleven) Nobushige Ishita (one, two) Nozomi Goto (two) Ryouko Sekiya (two) Shouko Nishigaki (eleven) Takashi Kawaguchi (two) In-between animation Eun Mi Choi (nine, eleven) Michio Mihara (four (all)) Sun Hye Kim (eight) Finishing Jeong A Lim (one-eight, ten) Kyung Ai Chung (twelve) Mi Yeun Lee (twelve) Min Sun Kim (nine, eleven) Sung Hee Seo (one-seven, nine, eleven) Category:Staff Category:References